Perfect
by Boggart Girls
Summary: Songfic. Una charla de hijo a padre, con todo el sabor a Malfoy. Entrá y leela, es cortita pero contiene todo lo que un hijo le quiere decir a su padre cuando éste quiere vivir su vida.


**Songfic **

"Perfect"

Lucius Malfoy era un hombre verdaderamente estricto. Desde chico lo había sido, tanto con el resto de las personas como con él mismo. Su conducta siempre había sido impecable, y gran parte de su éxito se debía a ello. Se había casado con Narcissa Black, la esposa perfecta, se había convertido en mortífago, un gran honor, y también había tenido un hijo; Su nombre era Draco Malfoy.

La pequeña familia vivía en un lugar verdaderamente lujoso, elegante y con grandes extensiones de terreno: la mansión Malfoy. No había ningún habitante en Londres que no deseara residir en ese lugar, puesto que además tenía muchos pisos y una vista increíble de la ciudad. Había muchísimas habitaciones, cada una con una función diferente. Al pequeño Draco le encantaba recorrerlas una y otra vez, esperando descubrir los secretos que se escondían en su gigantesca casa. De vez en cuando su padre lo acompañaba en sus aventuras por el lugar, aunque eso no pasaba a menudo.

Como era de suponer, el muchacho creció con las mismas ideas que su familia poseía: Sangres sucias, pobres, muggles, todos encerrados en la misma bolsa, toda gentuza despreciable. Cuando el chico cumplió sus once años y recibió la carta de aceptación para entrar a Hogwarts, colegio de magia y hechicería, sus padres se enorgullecieron de él. Además, había entrado a la casa de Slytherin, como todo Malfoy respetable. No existía logro más meritorio.

Las amistades de Draco no eran amigos, sino seguidores que en su mayoría le tenían miedo. Muchas veces eran de gran utilidad, pero en ocasiones esto lo hacía sentir un poco solo. También tenía muchísimas chicas que hacían cola por él: un chico lindo, poderoso y rudo, atraía a cualquiera. Esto sin tener en cuenta que era de público conocimiento que era preferible tenerlo como amigo a tenerlo como enemigo. El mismo muchacho, siguiendo el consejo de su padre, se había encargado de que el alumnado estuviera al tanto de ello, y se encontraba conforme con sus relaciones sociales.

Todo iba como su familia quería, como su familia esperaba que fuera, hasta que pasó: Draco conoció a Hermione Granger, la mejor amiga de su peor enemigo, una muchacha de pelo castaño, estatura mediana y ojos avellana adornados por largas pestañas. Siempre la había odiado, siempre había pensado en ella como un ser inferior, como alguien despreciable, pero eso había cambiado durante su quinto año en el colegio, época en la que sus caminos se cruzaron porque ambos fueron asignados prefectos.

Una lluviosa noche de octubre, Hermione fue en busca de Ron, quien al igual que ella era prefecto, para iniciar sus rondas nocturnas. A cada uno le tocaba custodiar una parte diferente del sector que les correspondía, y si bien generalmente lo hacían así, Hermione esperaba que ese día Ron estuviera todo el tiempo con ella ya que se encontraba bastante triste y deseaba tener a alguien con quien hablar. Se sintió muy decepcionada cuando descubrió que su pelirrojo amigo se había enfermado, y que no podía acompañarla ese día. Deseó poder ir a su cama y dormir hasta el otro día, pero sabía muy bien que debía cumplir con su deber.

Esa misma noche la muchacha chocó accidentalmente con Draco Malfoy en uno de los vacíos pasillos, y si bien su relación había empezado con insultos, luego habían terminado hablando como dos personas civilizadas. Llevó tiempo y trabajo, pero finalmente descubrieron que tenían más en común de lo que pensaban, y terminaron siendo grandes amigos. Decidieron poner un punto en común para encontrarse durante sus respectivas rondas, y todos los días así lo hacían. Hablaban de cosas diferentes en cada oportunidad, y esto les permitió conocerse mucho mejor.

Una de esas noches, a Hermione se le ocurrió conversar sobre el futuro. En un principio discutieron cosas irrelevantes, pero luego la charla se empezó a hacer más íntima, y ella decidió preguntarle cosas como qué le gustaría ser de grande, cómo se veía en un par de años, y qué opinaba sobre el porvenir. Sin embargo, dos segundos después de haber formulado las preguntas se arrepintió de ello. Se dio cuenta que la respuesta a todo eso era bastante obvia, y se podía reducir a la palabra "mortífago". Realmente no quería escuchar eso. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando Draco le contestó que quería ser profesor de defensas contra las artes oscuras.

- Ese es un puesto honorable, Malfoy. – dijo Hermione muy contenta, pero sin poder ocultar el asombro en su voz.

- Si, pero es inadmisible en mi familia, Granger. – dijo Draco con un tono decaído y triste.

- ¿Pero estás dispuesto a lograrlo?- hizo una pausa.- Es decir, ¿realmente te gusta, o lo sacrificarías con tal de enorgullecer a tu familia? – preguntó ansiosa la muchacha.

- No lo sé, no lo sé... – contestó el chico.

Pero la realidad era que sí lo sabía, ya que desde ese entonces sus acciones empezaron a decidir por él. Comenzó a romper dos reglas vitales en su familia: Empezó a estudiar su materia favorita, todas las noches, con Hermione, una sangre sucia. Y le encantaba. De hecho, aquellos encuentros eran los más felices de su día, y todas las mañanas se levantaba esperando ansioso a que llegara la noche. Sin embargo, también deseaba que Lucius estuviera orgulloso de él. Draco le había comentado a su padre sus gustos anteriormente, pero este le había dicho claramente que se olvidara de esas ideas, ya que cuando creciera se iba a convertir en un mortífago, y serviría al señor oscuro como él. El chico se sentía muy miserable al saber lo decepcionado que estaría su padre cuando se enterara de que lo estaba desobedeciendo.

Y cuando eso sucedió, Lucius se sintió tal cual Draco predijo que se sentiría. Fue el golpe más bajo que pudo recibir, fue una total y completa decepción. Su hijo estaba estudiando cosas sin importancia, sabiendo que lo que debía estudiar era todo lo contrario. Y para empeorar las cosas, lo estaba haciendo con una sangre. El mortífago no entendía nada.

Decidió que lo mejor sería ir a hablar con su hijo para así poder aclarar las cosas. Cierto martes, Lucius, con previo permiso del director, sacó a su hijo de la clase de pociones y ambos de dirigieron hacia el Gran Comedor para charlar tranquilamente. Se sentaron enfrentados en la mesa de Slytherin y Malfoy padre fue el primero en hablar.

- Draco, hijo, ¿qué es lo que te está pasando? ¿Cómo es eso de que estás estudiando algo tan inútil como defensa contra las artes oscuras?- inquirió. El chico tan solo lo miró, y decidió que era mejor no contestar nada. Lucius siguió con el interrogatorio.- ¿Qué es lo que venimos planeando desde que eres pequeño, Draco? Se supone que ibas a crecer para ser un mortífago respetable como tu madre y como yo, y que trabajarías para nuestro señor. ¿Y qué es eso de pasar las noches con una sangre sucia como Granger? – bufó el señor Malfoy. Draco se sorprendió a si mismo cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía tolerar que llamaran a Hermione de esa manera, y decidió enfrentarse a su padre diciéndole todo lo que sentía. Todo su cuerpo temblaba de rabia.

- Padre, trabajo en lo que quiero hacer el resto de mi vida: estoy estudiando defensa contra las artes oscuras. Lamento que no estés conforme con ello, pero debes entender una cosa: yo no soy como tú. No estoy dispuesto a servir al Voldemort ni a nadie eternamente, y haré de mi vida lo que me plaza. Y en cuando a Hermione, no la llames así, por favor. No lo soporto.- dijo. En los ojos de Lucius no había nada más que ira y descreimiento.

- Estás confundido, Draco. No sabes lo que estás diciendo.- dijo.

- No, padre, tú estás confundido. Siempre esperaste que fuera alguien que no soy, siempre deseaste que fuera igual a ti. Y somos diferentes personas. Antes, cuando era chico, te veía como mi héroe; Eras mi modelo a seguir, mi guía. Pero cambié, padre. Las personas cambian, crecen. Y se dan cuenta de cosas que antes no notaban, y toman sus propias decisiones.-

- Hijo…- dijo Lucius, pero el rubio lo interrumpió.

- No, escucha: Quiero que estés orgulloso de lo que yo hago, quiero que estés orgulloso de mí. Pero eso nunca va a suceder si tú no confías en mis decisiones. ¿Es que nunca voy a ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti? ¿Siempre voy a tener que mejorar, que cambiar algo, solo para tener un poco de tu respeto? – preguntó el chico lastimeramente.- No puedo seguir así, padre. Si quieres que te siga respetando, queriendo, entonces tienes que aceptarme. – le dijo.- Pienso ser profesor de defensa contra las Artes Oscuras algún día, padre, por más que tú no quieras. Pienso tener a Hermione como amiga, estés o no de acuerdo. Y pienso hacer todo lo que crea correcto, cuándo lo crea correcto y cómo lo crea correcto. No puedes regir mi vida para siempre.- dijo.

- Eres un egoísta, un desagradecido. En el único en quien piensas es en ti mismo. ¿Y tu familia qué? ¿Qué crees que nos pasará cuando el mundo mágico se entere de que tenemos un hijo como tú? – preguntó. Esto a Draco le dolió en el alma, ya que en el mismo instante en el que esa pregunta salió de los labios de su padre se dio cuenta de que este jamás dejaría de juzgarlo.

- Tú eres el egoísta aquí. Estás pensando solamente en tu posición social, en tú futuro. ¿Y mis deseos qué? ¿Es que acaso no importa lo que yo quiera para mi vida? – le preguntó el joven. Malfoy padre se quedó pensando por unos momentos, y luego otra idea invadió su mente.

- Ya veo lo que sucede aquí: ¡te contagiaste de esa sangre impura! ¿Fue ella quien te escribió todo el discurso, no?- preguntó cruelmente.

- Cállate, padre. No se puede hablar contigo, es como si se le hablara a la pared.- dijo cansinamente.- Hermione es mi amiga, y no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con esto. ¿Por qué te empeñas en meterla en la discusión? Esto es entre nosotros nada más, y todo lo que te estoy diciendo lo pienso de verdad.- dijo.

- ¿Y tú por qué te empeñas en dejarla fuera de la discusión, en defenderla? ¿Es que acaso te enamoraste de ella, hijo? – Preguntó Lucius. Su hijo no contestó nada, por lo tanto el hombre tomó su silencio como un asentimiento.- Sabes que si decides estar con ella, entonces te olvidas de tu familia para siempre.- dijo el hombre.- Salir con una sangra sucia es la peor traición.- agregó.

- Lo sé.- dijo el chico.- Pero no me importa.- añadió. – Lo lamentó, padre, pero nuestra relación no funciona. Buscas en mi lo que tu consideras la perfección, y no existe. Si estás tan ciego como para no poder ver mis virtudes, entonces creo esta relación no tiene sentido.- sentenció. - Deberías hacer caso omiso a lo que tú consideras que son "malas decisiones" y en cambio apoyarme en ellas. Deberías poder ser un buen padre.- dijo. Lucius lo miró tristemente, dándose cuenta de la realidad de las palabras de su hijo.

- Pero no puedo, porque entonces estaría cambiando quien soy yo.- dijo. Se miraron largamente. - ¿Dicen que nada dura para siempre, no es cierto? – dijo el hombre. Draco lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

- Las relaciones entre los padres y sus hijos deberían durar para siempre.- corrigió.

- Lo siento, hijo.- dijo.- Desearía ser el padre que tú necesitas.- confesó.

- Y yo desearía poder ser el hijo que tú deseas.- dijo Draco.

Lucius Malfoy se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida, sabiendo que ahí se acababa la relación entre él y su hijo. De ahora en adelante, los dos tomarían caminos separados. Antes de cruzar la puerta, dio medio vuelta y miró a Draco.

- ¿Sabes que deseo que te des cuenta de que te estás equivocado, no es cierto? - preguntó.

- Si. Pero tú sabes que eso jamás ocurrirá.- dijo Draco.

_The end_

* * *

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo andan?

Bueno, como verán, esta historia está basada en la canción de Simple Plan, "Perfect".

Me pareció una buena idea describir la relación entre Draco y su padre, siendo conciente, por supuesto, de que para esta historia se necesita a un Draco muy **OUT OF CHARACTER**. Espero sepan disculpar eso, pero de verdad era necesario.

En fin, esta versión está modificada. La verdadera la escribí en el 2007, y sinceramente, la detestaba. Es por eso que decidí cambiarla y arreglarla, así que espero que les guste más ahora.

Les mando un beso y desde ya gracias por sus reviews.

**Nooe.**

Boggart Girls


End file.
